


When Will They Be Back Again?

by MOF_Obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dad Cas, Dad Dean, Dad Sam, Domestic, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean, Domestic Sam, F/M, dad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOF_Obsession/pseuds/MOF_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will being left with their children when there wife's go away for a night, It's a first for you and your husband Dean, and you're both experiencing some anxiety over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will They Be Back Again?

When Will They Be Back Again?

Characters: Sam, Cas, [Dean, Reader] OC's (kids)

Word Count: 2840

Warnings: fluff

Summary: Team Free Will left with their kids overnight

Constructive criticism welcome!

"Honey, we can handle it. Please, go, have fun with the girls." Dean says to Y/N and she sighs, leaning forward to place a kiss against his lips again before resting a hand against the back of her young daughter, Mary, bringing her lips to her cheek as she the baby reaches out for her mom.

"No honey, you have to stay with daddy today. Mommy will be back tomorrow, ok?" She tells her but she continues to lean towards her.

"Y/N, we need to go if we are going to make our reservation." Jessica, Y/Ns best friend and Dean's brother Sam's wife, urges from the open door and Y/N sighs and nods.

"The guys have this handled." There good friend and Castiel's wife, Meg, reassures.

Dean smiles at his wife, attempting reassurance as well. Y/N decides to accept it and returns her husband's smile before leaving the house, not letting herself look at the confused look on her 10 month olds face as she leaves.

Mary looks to her dad after her mother leaves, then back to the door, as if waiting for her mom's return. Then, just as Dean expected, she begins to cry.

"Honey, it's going to be OK. Mommy will be back." Dean tries to comfort his daughter as she brings her fingers to her mouth and stares at the door.  
He had been left alone with her before of course, and there was times where she wanted him even over his wife, but this was the first time Y/N had left her overnight, which explains her apprehension to leave.

"Dean, bring her in here, Jonny just woke up and Anna should be up soon." He hears Sam's voice from the other room and smiles glumly at his upset child as he does what his brother asked.

When he enters, he finds his brother changing the diaper of 20 month old, Jonny, just as Castiel enters the room with his blurry eyed 2 year old, Anna.

Sam's oldest, Dean Jr. or DJ as they call him, who's barley three, is watching a cartoon on the TV with Castiel's son Michael, who is almost 5.

Marry is the youngest in the group, but Dean hoped not for long, since him and Y/N where talking about trying for another after Mary's birthday in a few months. They didn't want two children in diapers at the same time after witnessing it with Sam and Jessica, so decided to wait to even start trying till after Mary was 1 and started potty training.

Dean bounced Mary as he rocked back and forth, humming some random tune in an attempt to sooth the baby, but it wasn't happening. He debated trying to get her back to sleep, since her morning nap had been cut short by Y/Ns dire need to say goodbye to her. He passed that off though, since it was nearing noon and she was probably hungry.

The show the older two were watching finished then, with the one following not being a cartoon, causing the children to lose interest and ask about lunch, complaining of hunger. Sam volunteered to make some Mac'n'cheese, Michael following him quickly as he chimed his desire to 'help', DJ hot on the older boys heels. Anna, having finally caught sight of baby Mary, leaned towards her and Dean, who then sat on the couch next to Cas, so the older girl could get closer to his daughter. Anna was only just over a year older than Mary, but was still entranced whenever the 'baby' was near here.

"Baby" She says as she crawls out of her father's laps and rests on her little knees next to Dean as she pats Mary's hair gently. "Pree baby" She says with a wide smile. Anna's attention causes Mary to stop crying as she stares at the older girl, not yet knowing how to react, even though this had happened many times.

Jonny calls out from the play pen, getting Castiel's attention, so he stands to grab the chunky boy and plop him on his lap. He takes the baby's hand holding a tiny colorful rattle and shakes it, much to Jonny fascination as he smiles at Cas and shakes his own hand.

The toy catches Mary's attention as well and she begins to reach for it, her face pinching up when she can't get to it. At the same time, Anna gets a hold of Mary's blonde locks and tugs. This turns what would have been a quickly solved fit into an all out screaming cry, as Dean stands and Cas grabs his daughters hand, scolding her for pulling Mary's hair. In turn, Anna starts to cry as well, and Jonny, apparently feeling left out, starts his own wailing. The two men exchange an exasperated look as Dean once again begins to rock his noisy daughter in his arms.

"When will they be back again?" Cas asks Dean as he stands with Jonny, and places him back in the large play pen, bringing a singing monster truck into his view as his cries quiet. Anna, still bawling on the couch, goes to scoot off and run to DJ'S room, since the boys are currently at Sam's house. Cas catches her just before she turns the corner and she yelps out.

"Not so fast little lady, you need to tell Mary your sorry." Cas says, only causing her cries to intensify as she tries to wiggle out of her father's arms. Dean is just starting to get Mary to calm down as she burry's her face in his neck, her previous screams now only soft sobs against his shirt.

"If you aren't ready to say sorry, then it's time out young lady." Cas says as he crouches down to stand her in front of her.

"No!" She yells in his face as she crosses her arms. "Dadda mean!" She says as she turns her head and sticks her nose up, displaying that thick stubbornness Dean is always teasing the girl's mother about.

"Damn right I'm mean." Cas grumbles and Anna gasps, moving her hands over her mouth exaggeratedly.

"Bad word!" She calls and Cas sighs, lifting her again and putting her in the much smaller, crib like play pen as she pouts and cries.

"Tell me when you're ready to tell Mary sorry." Cas says sternly, before plopping back on the couch, picking up the remote as he does. He flips through a few channels before finding an episode of Sponge Bob. It captures Jonny's attention and Mary's as both kids are now silently watching. Dean picks up the forgotten rattle from the couch and begins to play with his daughter as he lays her face up on his lap, getting a couple smiles out of the little one.

"Dadda?" Anna's loud voice calls after she had been quiet for almost half the episode. Cas looks to her from across the room, since the pin is next the TV so whomever is inside it can't watch.

"Yes Anna?" He says and she looks down.

"I sorry" She responds and Cas stands, retrieving his child and coming back to the couch.

"Can you tell Mary please?" He asks and she looks shyly at the girl as Dean lifts his daughter to look at Anna.

"I sorry baby Mary." Anna says as she leans forward and hugs the baby softly. Cas smiles as he pulls his daughter back into his lap.

"So are we going to pull hair again?" He asks his daughter sternly as there matching blue eyes connect. She shakes her head in response and glances over her shoulder towards the TV.

Cas is about to let her go watch when DJ shoots in, a big smile on his face as he announces lunch is ready.

 *****MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN*****  
  
Sam is smiling as Michael and DJ follow him into the kitchen.

"How do peas and carrots sound with our macaroni boys?" He asks and gets agreement from DJ but Michael makes a face.

"I want watermelon with my macaroni." Michael speaks in a whiny voice.

"We don't have any buddy, peas and carrots are yummy too, especially with Macaroni. Maybe we'll go to the store later and have some with dinner." Sam says and it seems to appease the boy for now. He tasks Michael with getting a can from the cupboard before he fills a large rubber edged pan with water and sets it on the stove, flicking it on high so it will boil.

"Ok, I need you open those boxes and separate the noodles and cheese packs." He asks his son as he sets 4 boxes of craft on the dining room table. DJ nods seriously and climbs into a chair to complete his job. Sam grabs the can opener and a microwavable dish, before he opens the two cans of vegetables Michael grabbed. Michael pours the contents into the bowl and shows off his blooming microwaving skills.

Once the water begins boiling, and DJ has the boxes and packets in neat little piles, Sam lifts his son into his arms and grabs their step stool so the boy can pour the dry pasta into the pot.

"Alright DJ, just stir slowly. And remember don't touch the metal. It's very hot." He tells him as the microwave beeps.

"The peas and cawets' are ready unc Sammy." Michael calls excitedly from in front of the microwave. Sam smiles at the name, always being unable to hold his happiness back. He wasn't the boy's uncle by blood, but he loved him like one and was beyond proud to have the boys love in return.

"Thanks Mikey. I'll get it. How about you set the table." Sam says as he sets a stack of plates and a handful of silverware on the table. Michael skips over and starts on his job proudly, as Sam moves to grab the veggies, placing them on the counter over a hot pad. He then moves to stand behind his son, covering his smaller hand with his own as he deepens the stir.

"How ya doin budddy?" Sam asks and DJ smiles up at him.

"I'm stiren daddy" He says and Sam chuckles, lifting one curved noodle out of the hot water with a spoon and letting it sit on the counter for a second before bringing it to his mouth. The pasta still needs a minute, so Sam gives it one more big stir and reminds his son to be careful just as a loud crash fills the room.

Michael had dropped a plate and his wide eyes let Sam know it was an accident as he moves to the boy and lifts the plate. It only has a small chip on the rim, the only real damage the boy in front of him tearing up.

"M'sorry uncle Sammy, it slipped" He defends himself.

"That's ok Michael, accidents happen. Go ahead and finish the table for me OK?" He says and Michael takes a deep breath, a single tear slipping out.

"Everything's okay honey, I know you're sorry." Sam reassures as he stands, rubbing the boys hair. Michael nods before getting back to setting the table, his carefulness a lot more distinct. Sam moves back to his son then, testing the noodles and finding them perfect, so he flicks off the oven and sets DJ on his feet.

"How about you go tell your uncles lunch is ready?" He asks his son and the boy runs off. Sam dumps the mass amount of noodles over the strainer before grabbing the cheese packs, butter and milk. He puts the correct amount of everything in the pan before adding the noodles and stirring it all together. Cas and Anna enter as he finishes up, Michael standing at the table as if showing off his hard work. Cas smiles at his son before directing him to a chair. He picks up the colorful booster seat he had brought from home and finds a good chair to place Anna. Just as Sam places the food on the table, Dean enters, holding his daughter in one arm and his nephew in the other.

"Mary needed a quick diaper change but we're all clean and ready now." Dean says while slipping the boy into his high chair. All the other chairs are taken so he decides to keep Mary in his lap for the meal. The following five minutes are chaos as the father's dish up their respective children. Anna is sat between her father and Michael. Sam taking a chair between Jenny's highchair and DJ'S booster seat. Mary and Dean are between DJ and Castiel, completing the circle. Once every child has some Mac'n'cheese and veggies, the men dish themselves up.

"I can't believe Y/N actually left. First overnight without her, right?" Cas asks his friend after swallowing a bite.

"Yea, but I wasn't going to let her stay. We may be out numbered here, but we're at least bigger than them. And Jess has this house set for kids. We can do this." Dean replies as he feeds his daughter. He's sure to mash the pasta with his fork a bit, despite the fact that Y/N had been feeding her semi solids for a while now, and she'd even had macaroni before, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Yea, Y/N has nothing to worry about." Sam says.

"Daddy, can I go to school today?" DJ asks randomly and Sam answers.

"You only go to school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Today is Saturday DJ.." Sam says and DJ gets a contemplative look on his face.

"Does cousin Mikey get to go today?" He asks and Sam shakes his head.

"No DJ. Theres no kinagarnen' on the weekend days." Micheal says with an eye roll as he bites into a carrot and DJ glares at the older boy.

"I know. I just wanna go to school." DJ grumbles as he plays in his pasta with his spoon. He moves his free hand to the plate, grabbing up a noodle before Sam is able to stop him.

"DJ, use your spoon." He says as he lifts the child's place-mat to wipe his sons hand.

"Jonny and Anna isn't." He grumbles and Sam sighs.

"That's because your older than them. You gotta be be a big boy buddy. Dean Jr. should act more like Dean Sr." Dean tells his nephew with a small smirk. "Right Sammy?" Dean says, turning his widening smirk to his brother as he stuffs a big bite of macaroni in his mouth and Sam just glares.

"Don't listen to that last part DJ, I named you Dean as more of a 2.0 version, be even better than your uncle." Sam winks at his son and DJ laughs as Dean huffs.

During this conversation, Castiel was helping Anna use her flatware.

"Here honey, you have to scoop it." Cas explains as he performs the action with his daughter. She dumps the bite he helped her with in her mouth and is able to get another noodle on the spoon but then brings her free hand up, much like DJ just had, to stuff a hand-full in her mouth as Castiel sighs.

"Please use your spoon Anna, you're making a mess." Cas nearly whines and the child smiles around her fist at her father. He smiles back at her. Despite the frustration he was currently experiencing, his daughter could always work a smile out of him. He knew it would probably come back to bite him in the ass in the future but he let her continue to use her hand to eat.

Lunch ends with every child needing to at least be whipped down. Dean had made a smart decision and stripped Mary down to her diaper before the meal, so a quick rag bath and a new onsie was all the baby needed. Johnny needed a whole new outfit, and Sam sighed as he lifted his messy son. He had wiped DJ down first because him and Michael had asked to play outside, Anna agreeing quickly. It was a warm day in late April, and Cas said he'd go out with them after he got Anna cleaned up, so he allowed it, moving to clean up his youngest son.

He finds Dean and Mary in Jonny's room. His brother is just finishing buttoning his daughters onsie and is getting ready to put her down for a short nap. Sam grabs a onsie and proceeds to strip his son as he sets him on the now vacated table as Dean lifts the bottle of breast milk he had warmed before leaving the kitchen, holding his daughter in the crook of his arm as he offers her the bottle. The four ounces is hopefully just enough to get her to sleep, since he only has another 16 ounces for tonight and tomorrow. Y/N has been trying to wean her off the milk, only breast feeding her to sleep now.

Sam gets Jonny cleaned up and changed, than decides to move outside with Castiel and the other kids to leave Dean with his daughter.


End file.
